


Mellow

by Romupi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Vampire AU, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romupi/pseuds/Romupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boy in an old elementary who nobody wants to talk nor play with. He wears a warm cap and covers his mouth with a mask no matter how warm it would be, there's even little kids' rumors he doesn't have a mouth at all. Marco is just worried the boy might pass out from the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RydenIntoFrerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenIntoFrerard/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was punk!Jean who tries to hide the fact that he's a vampire while Marco is his ray of sunshine. I hope it's something like that haha. Happy holidays! :)


End file.
